The widespread need for product display units is well-known in the merchandising arts.
Such display units are sometimes shipped in an assembled or partially assembled form thus requiring more shipping and warehouse space to transport and store the units. Alternatively, the display units may be shipped in an unassembled form thus requiring extensive time and labor by the retail merchant to assemble the units, thereby rendering the display units and consequently the product itself undesirable for purchase by the retailer.
Prior art display units are also known to be unstable to the extent that most must be placed on a solid table to avoid tipping over which may result in damage to the contained product or the possibility of personal injury to the store shopper.